Feathery Wings
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: After wondering about Yugi's strange behavior over a span of a few weeks, Yami wants to know why his aibou would act like that. However, all that will change in one night... oneshot


It's been a while, huh, since I've written something? Well, I thought of this little oneshot after listening to the song Feathery Wings by Voltaire, who's popular for the song BRAINS that he used in an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Now, this oneshot will use the song Feathery Wings but only part of it, which I don't own. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The day at Domino High School was normal. Joey and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters, Tristan and Tea watching them play. Kaiba, as well, just glanced at them while typing on his laptop or reading a book. Even the Pharaoh, who stayed in the Millennium Puzzle most of the time, watched his aibou play with his friend. However, the Pharaoh wasn't really paying attention to the game. His eyes were looking up at Yugi from the confines of the Puzzle. A stray tear flowed down his face as he looked up at the boy. Yugi's behavior had become strange the past few weeks. He often wrote little notes to himself while in his room, often telling of suicide. The Pharaoh wondered why Yugi would think of that. His attitude had also changed when he was around his grandfather and sometimes his friends.

But now, at school, his normal, cheerful attitude had returned, leaving the Pharaoh to wonder why his aibou was acting like this.

He would find out from him tonight.

-**Later that night**-

The Millennium Puzzle sat on the desk, unoccupied, since Yugi had gone out with Joey to a club that his dad usually went to. He didn't at first, but after a bit of convincing from his friend, he left the Pharaoh at the Game Shop. Now, without his aibou to let him have control, Yami was just a spirit, confined within the labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle. He sat on the bed in Yugi's room, staring at the television. Right now, the news had covered its basic stories, the weather, and the sports. But now, a news flash had appeared on the screen, making Yami move closer to the TV.

"We bring you breaking news from the main overpass on Main Street," a news reporter told the viewers, seeming to be looking down at something beneath the bridge. "A car had crashed through the guard rail and, apparently, rolling down into the ditch, held two people who were speeding and under a DUI. They haven't been identified yet, but one of the passengers seems to be the King of Games, Yugi Motou." This made Yami stop watching. He turned away, tears streaming down his face.

"Please, let him be alright…" he pleaded, to no one. "Let him be alive." He turned back to the television screen. The reporter looked back up to the camera.

"Both driver and passenger of this car were pronounced dead by the time the paramedics arrived a few hours ago." Yami's heart skipped a beat, more tears flowing from his eyes. He shook his head, not wanting what he heard to be true. But it never faded from his mind, the words still lingering, floating. He placed his head in his hands, sobbing quietly. He looked up for a little bit, noticing a guitar in the corner of Yugi's room. _Why would Yugi have that…_ he thought, standing up from the bed. He picked it up, even though he was transparent, but as he moved back to the bed, his entire body suddenly became solid for some unknown reason. He sat down, gripping the instrument in his hands. He strummed a chord, which then moved into a soothing melody. And then, very quietly, he began to sing.

Yami:

_**You, there on the bridge,**_

_**Where have you been?**_

_**What's your name?**_

_**And you, there on the wall,**_

_**Where will you go to**_

_**Once you fall?**_

_**You, lost at sea,**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**Do you need directions?**_

_**Hey, put down the gun.**_

_**What are you thinking?**_

_**You were someone's son.**_

_**The taste of tears,**_

_**The sting of pain.**_

_**The smell of fear,**_

_**The sounds of crying. **_He played a small interlude, letting the music flow through him as tears flowed down his face.

Yami:

_**A long, long time ago,**_

_**I fell to this place**_

_**From another dimension.**_

_**And thrust among the bees**_

_**And the way they behave,**_

_**It borders on dementia.**_

_**Now, after all these years,**_

_**I can barely take it.**_

_**I don't think I can make it.**_

_**Take me away from here.**_

_**I want to go home.**_

Yami stopped playing, his hands trembling. Tears fell from his face onto the wooden face of the instrument. He gripped the neck of the instrument, and threw it against the wall, crying out in sorrow. He saw the guitar break into thousands of pieces, a piece of paper falling onto the floor, rolled up and tied with a rubber band. He walked over, picking up the paper. As he took off the rubber band tie, he looked at the sheet, noticing that it was a note from Yugi. He looked at it, beginning to read.

"Pharaoh," it read. "I know that my behavior has been a bit strange for these past few weeks, and I'm afraid that you found out what I had been hiding from you. I hope that I haven't been worrying you with how I have been acting. Those thoughts of suicide, listening to songs talking about suicide and stuff, and other things. Well, I guess you know, don't you? And if you're reading this, I'm already gone, taken by some form of death, whether it be suicide, or drunk driving or something. But, please. Don't let my death slow you down. You're your own person, now, without me. But, you can't go out into the world, since you don't have a body, right? I'm sure you'll find a way to get your own body and go out to see the world.

Love, Yugi."

The Pharaoh read the note over and over again, his eyes welling up with tears. He sat back down on the bed, setting the note beside him. Even though the guitar was destroyed, Yami looked up at the ceiling, singing softly the song he had started before.

Yami:

_**I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings.**_

_**To take me away from here.**_

_**It's me you leave.**_

_**You're gone from here.**_

_**Don't leave from here.**_

_**Don't leave me here.**_

_**I hate it here.**_

_**You're gone from here.**_

_**Don't leave me here.**_

_**I need you here.**_

_**I need to see you smile…**_

Yami stopped singing again, placing his head into his hands. Only his sobs filled the silent room.

Well, was it a good oneshot? Sad, huh?

Review, please!


End file.
